


Up to My Neck in You

by fennwhorian



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Biting, Blowjobs, Ear Piercings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Leather Trousers, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Rockstar AU, Smut, Vampires, Wall Sex, ravenwatch, rivenspire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennwhorian/pseuds/fennwhorian
Summary: A NSFW oneshot from the Verandis Ravenwatch & Rada al-Saran rockstar AU I'm working on! these two fools are a 70s rockstar duo in love with eachother, but also faking a relationship for the press, without admitting their feelings for eachother. This leads to things such as "platonic blowjobs," and "making out in the private, locked dressing room 'for the press.'"they're dumb and in love, but neither will admit it. yet.title is from the AC/DC song, "Up to My Neck in You."
Relationships: Rada al-Saran/Verandis Ravenwatch, Verandis Ravenwatch/Rada al-Saran
Kudos: 10





	Up to My Neck in You

Verandis leaned against the wall of the dressing room, sighing with a kind exasperation as he stared at his panicking bandmate and fake boyfriend extraordinaire. 

“Rada, you need to calm down. You’ve done this a thousand times. Things aren’t any different.”

“Things are different, Verandis,” Rada averted his eyes from Verandis’ gaze, before folding in on himself and turning away. “Everyone thinks we’re dating now, and I need to keep them thinking that if we’re going to keep our contract. I’m not sure if I can do that.”

Verandis shifted himself into Rada’s field of view, forcing Rada to look at him. “Yes, well, I don’t understand why that’s anything to worry about. You’re Rada al-Saran, resident unholy guitar lord, and beloved enchanter of jealous men’s girlfriends,” Verandis teased. “Just get out there, do your thing, shoot a few longing glances my way, lean against me a couple times, and call it a day. We can always turn it up a notch next time.”

Rada silently considered Verandis’ words, and found he had no rebuttal. At least, no rebuttal that didn’t involve dramatically confessing his feelings for Verandis in a cramped dressing room. 

Tilting Rada’s chin up with his hand, face softening and voice gentle, Verandis spoke. “Look, Rada. If you were anyone else, I would have called off the show by now. But I know you. Even without our… peculiar gifts, you’re something special. You don’t just play, you perform. You just need to relax, then you’ll be brilliant out there, as usual.” A small smile made its way across Rada’s face, and Verandis was momentarily struck by a glimpse of Rada’s fangs, and struck once more by imagining them against his neck. Pushing his thoughts aside, Verandis spoke. “Now, the real question: how do we blow off some steam?”

Despite Verandis’ apparent success at appeasing Rada’s worries, Rada began to panic once more. “Well, I’d be doing push-ups by now if I wasn’t already dressed in my stage clothes. Does caffeine burn energy? Hm, probably not. It’s the other way around, isn’t it? If it did burn energy, you’d be a walking zombie, with how much coffee you drink. I mean you sort of already are. Not that you look like a zombie, you just don’t sleep enough. Not that I don’t like how you look while sleep deprived, I -“ Rada’s rambling intensified, and he was continuing to work himself up, ignoring Verandis' attempts to snap him out of his stupor.

“Rada. We’ve got an hour until the show.” Verandis gently shook Rada’s arm, and still received no reply, save for Rada’s continued rambling. So, Verandis decided to take matters into his own hands. “Matters,” being Rada, who found himself gently pinned against the wall, Verandis’ long fingers brushing against his torso.

“Verandis? What are you doing?” 

“I’m not doing anything. At least, not yet. But I do have an idea to help you burn off some adrenaline.”

“I-well- what did you have in mind?”

“It’s less about what’s in my mind, and more about what’s in my mouth. Or what could be.” Verandis gripped Rada’s sides, tracing his hipbones with his thumbs.

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

”Platonic blowjobs see a thing, right? I mean, we do need to keep up appearances as a couple. Even if we’re in private right now, it wouldn’t hurt to practice for when we need ‘candid’ photos for the press.” Speaking of press, the trace of Verandis’ teeth on Rada’s neck was beginning to make him regret his taste in tight leather pants. 

“A-platonic blowjob?” Rada, relaxed slightly, chuckling at the absurdity of the notion. “I mean, you’re right, in that it would help me blow off some steam. Well, I supposed you’re the one who would be doing the blowing. You know what I mean.” Rada’s hand began absently tracing circles across Verandis’ back, feeling Verandis laugh under his fingertips, and revelling in the motion.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

Rada lifted his hand to thumb across Verandis’ lip and grinned. “How could I turn down such a kind offer?” 

With that said, Verandis slid his mouth down from Rada’s neck, and over a nipple, making Rada hiss. Trying to maintain his composure, Rada stared at the mirror across the room, watching how Verandis’ hair draped across his back, the ends just brushing the top of his waistband. Rada smirked for a moment as his gaze drifted down towards Verandis’ pants, silently laughing at the knowledge that Verandis always bought them a size too small. Rada was shaken from his observations as he felt Verandis undoing his belt. Tugging gently at Verandis’ scalp, Rada made eye contact with him.

“Verandis, are you sure about this? You know you can back out at any time, right?” Verandis smiled, playfully rolling his eyes. 

“Of course. If I didn’t know I could back out at any time, I would never have started this. And the same goes for you, just let me know if you want to stop. Now, enough talking; I think we can both agree that my mouth has better things to do.” Following through with his assertion, Verandis licked at the tip of Rada’s cock, mindful of his fangs, and began to swallow Rada’s length, making it just past the middle. Pressing the palm of his hand to Rada’s abs, he began to suck, taking the cock deeper, causing Rada’s hips to shake slightly as he tried not to grab Verandis’ hair and simply fuck his mouth. Rada could feel his fangs pressing into his lip, on the verge of drawing blood. 

“I-hnnggh, Verandis. Verandis, please-“

Verandis never realized how much he loved the way Rada spoke his name until that very moment. Determined to make Rada say his name again, Verandis grabbed Rada’s hands and rested them atop his head. Getting the hint, Rada began to weave his fingers through Verandis’ silky hair, gently thrusting into Verandis’ mouth, and occasionally releasing breathy moans. With every thrust, Rada felt himself edging closer, but not wanting things to be over too soon, he futilely attempted to distract himself; 

“Mmmm, Verandis?”

Verandis looked up, replying with a muffled noise that vaguely resembled “Yes?”

“What on earth do you use in your hair? It’s-ahh-it’s very soft.”

Verandis simply snorted in laughter and returned to his previous motions, causing Rada to twist his hands tighter into Verandis’ hair, feeling the curve of Verandis’ skull under his fingertips. Verandis continued to suck, running his tongue along the bottom of Rada’s cock, causing Rada to let out a quick, halted whine, before pulling once more on Verandis’ hair. This time, however, one of Verandis’ ear tips got caught up in Rada’s tugging, causing Verandis to startle and moan around his length. This started a very quick chain of events, as when Verandis moaned, Rada inadvertently thrust deeper into Verandis’ mouth, feeling saliva dribble across his cock as it slid down the back of Verandis' throat. Instantly, Rada panicked, and began to pull away to check on Verandis, but to his surprise, Verandis simply held onto his hips and forced Rada impossibly deeper down Verandis’ throat. Rada doubled over, clutching at the silk of Verandis’ shirt. 

“Ahhh! Mmmm, Verandis, I’m close- I’m going to come, I’m- do you want me to pull out?”

Verandis simply replied by continuing to hold Rada’s hips to his face, and just when Rada thought he could hold out for a few moments longer, trying to still his thrusts against Verandis, Verandis stared upwards at Rada, looking through dark lashes and even darker smeared eyeliner. Meeting Verandis’ gaze was the final straw for Rada, causing his hands to return to Verandis’ hair, pulling even harder than before. and he spilled down his throat, feeling the contractions around his cock as Verandis swallowed. 

As soon as the stars left his vision and returned to their rightful place in the heavens, Rada gently tugged on Verandis’ hair to pull them face-to face. Feelings were beginning to claw their way back into the surface of Rada’s mind, which he promptly kicked back down. 

“That was- fantastic,” started Rada, breathlessly. “Maybe this whole fake dating thing has its perks, hmmm?” Rada dipped his head forward to run his tongue across Verandis’ teeth and pull him into a kiss. 

Verandis laughed against Rada’s mouth, and Rada swore he had never heard a sweeter sound. The feeling of Verandis’ ribs pressing against Rada’s chest in the afterglow felt almost as good as their previous activities. “I suppose so. You certainly seem to have calmed down. Although, there is one problem with this plan that I didn’t anticipate.”

Rada began to panic internally, because of course there was a problem with this, because Verandis could never feel the same way about him, and- and Rada’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of Verandis’ fingers around his wrist, pulling his hand down to rest against Verandis’ now obvious hardness. 

The relief that flooded through Rada also filled him with a surge of confidence. “I see. Well have to do something about that, won’t we? Perhaps the solution lies on the couch? Or even if the solution doesn’t lie there, perhaps you should. If you like, I could press you into it. Of course, you’ll need to beg for it first.” Rada was becoming increasingly emboldened with every word. 

Verandis leaned to tuck his face into Rada’s neck, gently nipping at the skin. “Hmmm. Tempting. Although, if you want me to beg, you’ll have to make me.” Verandis scraped his teeth across Rada’s lower lip, drawing blood.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Rada thumbed over the top of Verandis’ pointed ear, fiddling with one of many earrings, causing him to moan and shudder against Rada, as Rada nudged a leather-clad leg between his thighs, before regaining his composure. 

“Bold, aren’t we? Well, I hope you’re still this bold later, because we’ve got five minutes to showtime, and I’m pretty sure my eyeliner is smudged.” Breathing out a laugh, Rada licked his thumb and did his best to fix Verandis’ smeared eyeliner.

“There. Now, as much as I’m enjoying staring at you, there’s a crowd waiting to stare at us. Let’s get out there and pretend to be a couple. After all, we can’t let all this practice go to waste. And if anything goes wrong, well, that just means we need more practice later.”


End file.
